


Leak Flower

by Ramine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramine/pseuds/Ramine
Summary: 下岗工人万x站街boy查的pwp。





	Leak Flower

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是我在看了漫威宣布已在开发新的X-MEN电影这一新闻后的短打，想到不是鲨美版的EC，心中十分难过。全文非常不理智，OOC，如果觉得不适请赶紧退出，我感到非常抱歉。

Erik Lehnsherr 蹲在街衢的犄角旮旯里，嘴里叼着一根劣质的爆珠烟。他感到一阵肩痛，随即用嘴咬碎了爆珠，尼古丁的味道直冲鼻腔。  
该死的，他失业了，国外的大资本家榨干了他们的所有剩余价值后，卷着钱跑到了下一个劳动力更加便宜的国家，徒留破败的工厂、无法运转的机器和比劣质爆珠烟闻起来还要刺鼻的空气。这座城市地下的煤炭被挖空了，街道处处塌陷，凹凸不平，政府没有钱修路，任由它们在无数只脚的踩踏和车轮的碾压下撕裂成越来越大的坑洞。两旁的房子暂时还没有变得东倒西歪，大家都知道它们离倒塌不远了，不过谁也不愿意搬走，因为他们无处可去。  
涂脂抹粉的站街男女正在拼命地拉客，他们多是像他这样的失业人员的妻儿，为了养家糊口而不得不从事这样的工作。Erik庆幸自己没有像大多数同事一样和某个女人结婚，再生上好几个孩子，这样他们就可以避免跟着他一起遭罪。  
“要来一发吗？”一个和他一样疲倦不堪的声音从他的头顶传来。Erik抬起头，发现一个男人正站在他旁边。他大概有——二十岁？三十岁？四十岁？——他说不清楚。他棕色的头发像墩布条，由于久未清洗，一绺一绺地板结在一起；蓝眼睛像被孩子们乱塞到暖气片里的玻璃球，浑浊而黯淡；姜黄色的胡茬像是被油生硬地贴在了他的脸上，显得滑稽可笑。Erik摸了摸烟盒，猛然想起自己几分钟前已经把它扔进了垃圾桶，因为他嘴里叼的是这包烟的最后一根。既然如此，他想，那就来一发吧。  
于是他站起身来，询问他的价钱。男人的脸上裂开一个笑容：“二十块钱全部搞定。”  
他不想讨价还价，从兜里掏出早晨从政府那里要来的其中一部分：“速战速决，咱们去哪里？”  
“你有车吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那就去那里吧。”男人指着不远处一个狭窄的巷子，“那里有厕所。”  
“行。”  
他们一起去了那间厕所，没有人，氨气的味道扑面而来，他说不清它和外面的空气哪个更难闻，总之，他许久没有闻到过清新的空气了。男人熟练地解开他脏兮兮的裤子上那条破旧的皮带：“要口活吗？”  
“不用了。”  
于是他麻利地脱下自己的裤子：“我这里刚做完，挺松的，你直接进吧。”然后用手撸了几下他的阴茎，它渐渐充血，以肉眼可见的速度膨胀起来。差不多全硬起来的时候，他将它对准他的后穴插入。  
他的后穴显然没清理过，上个男人的精液留在里面，充当了润滑剂。Erik没怎么跟男人做过，在他的印象里，女人的阴道像吞拿鱼一样富有弹性；而这个男人的后穴像晶状体，像海蜇，似乎弹性极大，实则一咬就折。他不敢横冲直撞，缓缓将自己的物什探进他更深处，他湿热的甬道不松不紧地包围着他。  
进入半截后，Erik感到有些困难，便抱住了他，把头埋进他尚穿着衣服的胸膛里。他的衣服上沾着在他之前无数男人的体味，他嗅着他的衣服，眼前浮现出幽深的坑道、炼钢厂的高炉、火电厂的巨型烟囱……男人卖力地活动着腰肢，帮他伸到更深处，还不时发出几声装模作样的喘息。“别叫了，”他阻止他，“我知道你是装的。”  
男人立刻噤住了声，沉默着让他继续进入。他抬头望着他——他正舔着自己仿佛涂了许多劣质口红的干裂嘴唇，企图给它一点滋润。“或许我该吻他。”他这样想着，将彼此的嘴唇贴住。  
那根本算不上是一个吻。尽管男人条件反射般地想将舌头伸进去，他却立刻用牙齿抵住了他。于是他们的唇就这样紧紧贴着，宛如两条被维京人放进缸里腌制的死鱼。就在这一刻，他进入到他的最深处，头皮发麻，眼前一道白光闪过——他射了，和之前无数男人一样，射在他的体内，他的精液将是下一个男人进入他体内的润滑剂。  
他感到一阵久违的释放，肩痛好像缓解了些，被污浊的空气和尼古丁折磨已久的肺似乎也呼吸到了多年来的第一口新鲜空气。待了一会儿，他退出他的身体，穿好裤子后，发现那个男人正在拿着几张卫生纸擦自己的屁股和大腿根。  
“去洗个澡吧。”Erik从兜里掏出剩下的五块钱，想要塞进他上衣口袋里，但被他拒绝了。擦完后，他将卫生纸丢进茅坑里，提上裤子：“谢谢，我马上去洗澡。”  
他们走出厕所。天空是一如既往的灰色，辨不清是白天还是黑夜，没有太阳，没有月亮，也没有星星。  
他想自己快要回家了——那个连厨房和卫生间都要共享的公寓，他不清楚自己能否支付得起下个月的房租。不过，或许明天，新的工厂就会在这里建成，而他则会成为它的第一批工人，可他估算不清，离明天的到来，究竟还有几个小时。  
“再见。”男人对他说。他们还没有互通姓名，就要说再见了。  
于是他开口问道：“你叫什么名字？”  
“Charles。”男人的嘴角微微勾起一个笑容，“你呢？”  
“Erik，以k结尾的那种。”  
“好的，Erik，那再见。”  
“再见。”  
Erik站在原地，目送着那个男人——现在他知道他叫Charles——消失在巷口。他是他认识的第一个Charles，长着这张脸的人永远不可能有第二个名字，这座城市里也不会有第二个叫Charles的人，他更不会搬到其他城市去，这辈子都不会，有一天，他的尸体将腐烂在这座城市的某个角落，发出像鲱鱼罐头那样的臭气。  
当他慢慢走出巷口的时候，他祈祷着Charles真的是去洗澡，而不是站在他从未走到过的、这座城市的下一条街上。


End file.
